Selendang Mayang Bang Mattsun
by Genmily
Summary: Ketika satu hari Hanamaki ikut nangkring di sebelah gerobak jinjing milik Bang Mattsun, ia bertanya seluk-beluk dibalik nama es selendang mayang. Hingga pertanyaan yang tidak sengaja dilontarkan Hanamaki pun keluar, "Bang Mattsun udah punya pacar?" [MatsuHana][Warn!Inside]


**Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi**

 **Pair : Older!Matsukawa x Young!Hanamaki**

 **Warn : Rom-Com(?), GAJE PARAH, OOC, Typo, brokenEYD, Indonesian!AU.**

.

.

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun terkait fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.

/.-Happy Reading-.\

.

 **"Selendang Mayang Bang Mattsun"**

.

 _Ting… ting-ting-ting-ting… Selendang Mayang!_

Begitulah suara khas penjual selendang mayang menggema di sebuah gang kecil. Dialah Matsukawa Issei, selaku penjual minuman(?) sebangsa bubur sumsum bernama Es Selendang Mayang. Biasanya bakal lewat di gang tempat kediaman Hanamaki Takahiro setiap jam empat sore.

 _Ting… ting-ting-ting-ting… Selendang Mayang!_

"Makki! Berentiin tukang selendang itu dong!" mamahnya Hanamaki Takahiro menyuruhnya untuk mencegat tukang selendang yang disalahartikan Hanamaki sebagai tukang selendang beneran.

Emang ada tukang selendang keliling? Batin Hanamaki. Oh, atau jangan-jangan ini efek film bollywood yang sudah merajai stasiun televisi? Jadi sekarang lagi kekinian beli selendang ala _bollywood_ gitu, ya? Otak Hanamaki penuh dengan pertanyaan _absurd_ selagi kakinya buru-buru keluar rumah demi memanggil si tukang selendang itu.

"Selendaaang!" suara Hanamaki mengelegar begitu kepalanya nongol di depan gerbang rumahnya dan memanggil sang tukang. Hanamaki bingung, yang dilihatnya dari kejauhan bukan tukang selendang melainkan seorang tukang dengan gerobak jinjing(?). Hanamaki menahan panggilannya yang kedua demi melihat secara intens.

Hanamaki menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Sambil menatap tukang tersebut yang kian menjauh dan menghilang dari ujung gang. Tak lama ibunya keluar membawa sebuah gelas berukuran sedang. Katanya, itu gelas yang sakral milik mamahnya.

"Loh, mana tukangnya?"

"Loh, mama ngapain bawa gelas?"

"Mama mau beli Selendang Mayang."

"Mama _ngaco_ , ih. Tadi itu tukang es, bukan tukang selendang."

"Kamu yang ngaco, nak. Itu emang tukang ES _keleeus_! Yah! Udah hilang kan abangnya, kamu sih!"

"Lagian mama gaje banget nyuruh Makki manggil tukang selendang. Terus, abangnya gak hilang, dia udah keluar dari gang!"

"Yang mama maksud kan emang tukang ES, nak. Itu namanya ES selendang mayang. Kamu salah artiin, tuh. Kebanyakan nonton bollywood, sih."

Hanamaki tidak terima tuduhan mamahnya perihal 'kebanyakan nonton bollywood' faktanya, yang sering menguasai televisi selama ini adalah mamahnya sendiri. Hanamaki mengelus kokoronya yang tergores melihat mamahnya masuk dengan ekspresi watados. Ini pasti efek tokoh antagonis dari serial drama _bollywood_ yang mamahnya tonton.

.

Hari berikutnya, mamahnya yang kemarin gagal mendapatkan es idamannya, akhirnya hari ini, tepat pukul empat sore ketika mamahnya asyik menonton serial bollywood dan telinganya langsung tajam mendengar gema 'Selendang Mayang' dari luar. Tanpa menyuruh Hanamaki, mamahnya keluar dengan gelas yang sedaritadi sudah disiapkan sejak satu jam yang lalu.

 _Terima kasih tukang selendang mayang, akhirnya aku bisa nonton TV lagi_. Batin Hanamaki jahat ketika mamahnya lengah karena asyik beli es selendang mayang. Ketika Hanamaki mencari remot TV, ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Anjir, remotnya pake dibawa segala lagi!"

.

"Makasih, bang! Besok-besok kesini lagi, ya. Es nya enak punya, loh." Puja mamahnya sambil tangannya menaruh remot TV di saku dasternya. Bang Mattsun, sang penjual tersenyum bangga ketika ia baru saja mendapat pelanggan tetapnya, ia pun mengucapkan terima kasih. Bang Mattsun sudah siap untuk pergi melanjutkan keliling gang, namun tidak jadi karena tetangga sebelah ikut beli.

Mamahnya telah mendapatkan es idamannya kini kembali masuk ke rumah dan duduk di sebelah Hanamaki dengan gurat wajah yang tak bisa terdeskripsi. Hanamaki mengintip gelas berisi cairan cokelat agak putih dan didalamnya ada sesuatu yang kenyal, ada _es_ nya pula.

 _Es Jelly?_

"Ini namanya Es Selendang Mayang." Jelas mamahnya—padahal Hanamaki tidak bertanya, atau barusan bukan batin Hanamaki yang ngomong—sambil mengaduk minuman itu dengan sendok, kemudian mulai menyeruput kuahnya.

"Itu susu cokelat, ma?"

"Hm? Bukan. Ini gula merah dicampur santan. Masa kamu gak tahu, sih?" Hanamaki merasa sakit hati, namun semakin lama ia menatap gelas yang dipegang mamahnya, lidahnya tergoda untuk mencicipi karena terlihat segar. Lihat saja mamahnya dengan khidmat menikmati minuman tersebut. Hanamaki menahan nafsunya dan kembali pada niatnya untuk menonton. Melihat mamahnya terlena karena ke _kimochi_ an minuman tersebut, Hanamaki pun meminta satu permintaan.

"Ma, remotnya—"

"Shut-shut-shut, _Nakusho*_ udah mau mulai."

 _What a waste!_

Hanamaki mengalah lagi untuk kesekian kali.

.

Pemuda berambut senada merah jambu itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, memikirkan nasib klub sepak bola favoritnya yang sedang tayang langsung di TV. Apakah Christiano Ronaldo berhasil mencetak gol untuk Real Madrid? Atau malah kalah dari Juventus? Hanamaki terpaksa untuk pasrah.

Hanamaki bisa saja _streaming_ lewat smartphone, namun kuotanya sudah habis dan uang jajannya untuk beli kuota harus ditahan demi menghemat. Mau ke warnet tapi kan _gak_ ada duit, yaudahlah. Batin Hanamaki sedikit nelangsa.

Hanamaki iseng-iseng mengintip keluar jendela kamarnya dan mendapati gerombolan bapak-bapak, juga anak kecil menyodorkan sejumlah uang demi mendapat segelas es selendang mayang.

 _Apa enaknya sih?_ Batin Hanamaki frustasi ketika mengingat wajah ibunya yang terlena karena ke _kimochi_ an es tersebut. Matanya pun mengarah pada sebuah kertas berlaminating yang tertulis, _'Es Selendang Mayang Bang Mattsun, 100% khas Jakarta.'_

Hanamaki merasa jadi korban penipuan nama ketika membaca kertas berlaminating tersebut.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul empat sore. Hanamaki diajak Oikawa untuk main bola, namun dicegat mamahnya. Menyuruhnya untuk membeli es selendang mayang. Yang ternyata tukangnya sudah _nangkring_ di depan rumah.

Karena Hanamaki anak berbakti kepada orang tua, ia pun menyanggupi menjalankan perintah mamahnya yang matanya tak terlepas satu detik pun dari TV yang sedang menayangkan serial bollywood, _Nakusho_.

Sekalian pengen lihat bagaimana tutorial membuat es selendang mayang.

.

"Bang, Esnya satu porsi." Hanamaki memberikan gelas sakral milik mamahnya. Tukangnya pun menjalankan perintah Hanamaki tanpa modus sedikitpun.

Hanamaki memperhatikan Bang Mattsun membuat es selendang mayang dengan detail mulai dari memotong sesuatu yang berwarna putih, hijau, dan merah, yang tampak seperti jelly dan teksturnya seperti bubur sumsum. Sumpah Hanamaki bingung itu apa, ia ingin bertanya, namun ia ingat durasi. Karena ada janji main bola bersama Oikawa.

Kemudian tukangnya beralih pada termos mini berisi es batu yang sudah di _getok_ dan terlihat seperti serpihan kristal beruap. Dan beralih lagi pada toples kaca berisi cairan kental berwarna cokelat pekat. Hanamaki ingat kata mamahnya itu adalah gula merah yang setahu Hanamaki, biasanya dipakai untuk cocolan rujak buah.

Setelah cukup, barulah ditambah cairan putih bernama santan. Dan _voila!_ Es Selendang Mayang Bang Mattsun siap disantap!

"Ini, dek."

"Makasih, bang." Hanamaki menerima gelas berisi es selendang mayang, Bang Mattsun menerima uang dari Hanamaki. Bang Mattsun merogoh kantong untuk mengambil kembalian.

"Ibunya kemana, dek?" tanya Mattsun sambil menghitung uang kembalian sebelum diberikan pada Hanamaki. Ternyata sekalian modus rupanya.

"Ada tuh di dalem, nonton bollywood." Nada Hanamaki terdengar ketus dan lucu secara bersamaan, Mattsun tertawa karena tahu, anak-anak di daerah ini kesal dengan keserakahan mamah-mamahnya dalam meng _grepe_ remot TV. Ditambah fakta kemarin sore, pelanggan yang diladeni Mattsun rata-rata anak kecil dan bapak-bapak. Ketika ditanya, jawabannya selalu sama. Nonton bollywood.

"Hahaha, namanya juga ibu-ibu melankolis."

Tak tahu Hanamaki harus senang atau kecewa. Karena perkataan Bang Mattsun ini ada benarnya. Hanamaki mendengus tawa dan menerima uang kembalian. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Hanamaki kembali masuk dan memberikan gelas penuh kuah gula-santan itu kepada mamahnya. Dan setelah itu Hanamaki pergi karena sudah ditunggu Oikawa di lapangan.

.

Keringat sore hari telah membasahi dua kepala yang tengah bermain sepak bola. Kemenangan diraih oleh Hanamaki dengan skor 7-5 karena hanya Hanamaki dan Oikawa yang bermain disana. Mereka kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan istirahat sebentar sebelum pulang.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Makki?"

"Gak tau, jam lima kali."

"Gue haus banget, nih."

"Sama."

 _Ting… ting-ting-ting-ting… Selendang Mayang!_

Dua pasang mata disana menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok tukang es selendang mayang yang sedang mempromosikan jualannya pada khalayak umum. Oikawa lebih dulu memanggil tukang tersebut untuk berhenti. Hanamaki terdiam, sejak kapan Oikawa udah sampai sana?

"Makki, sini!" ajak Oikawa sudah pantengin tukangnya di ujung sana. Hanamaki pun berjalan mendekat dan melihat sudah ada dua gelas plastik berisi es selendang mayang.

"Ini, dek."

"Makasih, bang." Oikawa pun menyerahkan uangnya kepada Bang Mattsun. Kemudian satu gelas diberikan pada Hanamaki.

"Nih, hadiah karena udah ngalahin gue." Hanamaki menerima dengan berat hati karena jujur saja, lidahnya belum merasakan segarnya es selendang mayang ala Bang Mattsun. Oikawa mengrenyit heran,

"Kenapa? gak suka ya?" Hanamaki diam saja karena disisi lain ia merasa gak enak pada Oikawa dan juga Bang Mattsun yang terlihat bingung dengan tatapan Hanamaki pada gelas yang digenggamnya.

"Cobain dulu aja, Makki. Rasanya enak, kok." Oikawa merayu Hanamaki demi seruput kuah gula-santan tersebut. Oikawa meminumnya dan sesekali menggoda Hanamaki untuk mencicipinya juga. Bang Mattsun yang masih disana hanya tersenyum. Ia belum ingin beranjak dari sana karena tingkah dua remaja yang ada dihadapannya menarik perhatiannya.

Gelas itu ia dekatkan ke mulutnya, dan dengan mata terpejam ia menyeruput sedikit minuman tersebut. Ketika cairan tersebut beradaptasi dengan mulut dan mengaliri kerongkongannya, Hanamaki membuka matanya.

Adegan selanjutnya Oikawa dan Hanamaki mabuk es selendang mayang di lapangan.

.

 _Ting… ting-ting-ting-ting… Selendang Mayang!_

Kalau kemarin Hanamaki parno dengan es selendang mayang, sekarang ia sudah tidak takut lagi. Setiap sore pukul empat, Hanamaki jadi sering bertemu Bang Mattsun demi satu gelas es selendang mayang. Pernah sesekali mamahnya berbaik hati mentraktir anaknya dengan _gelas kecil_ selendang mayang disaat Hanamaki tidak punya uang. Biar gelasnya kecil, yang penting nafsu terpenuhi.

Hanamaki mah, orangnya gampang bersyukur!

Sesekali Hanamaki pernah bertanya seluk-beluk dibalik nama es selendang mayang, ketika satu hari Hanamaki ikut nangkring di sebelah gerobak jinjing es selendang mayang. 5W+1H dilontarkan Hanamaki saking penasarannya. Bang Mattsun selaku penjual pun tidak merasa terganggu ketika Hanamaki terus bertanya tentang esnya. Hingga pertanyaan yang tidak sengaja dilontarkan Hanamaki pun keluar, "Bang Mattsun udah punya pacar?"

Bang Mattsun tersenyum simpul. "Mana ada yang mau pacaran sama tukang es?" selanjutnya Hanamaki pun Bang Mattsun tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban Bang Mattsun yang terdengar candaan.

"Emang kamu mau jadi pacar abang?"

 _… Mau jadi pacar abang?_

 _… jadi pacar abang?_

 _… Pacar abang?_

 _Pacar ?_

Satu kalimat itu seakan menggema di dalam kepala Hanamaki, berputar-putar. Hanamaki syok mendengar ujaran Bang Mattsun yang ada di sebelahnya. Jantung Hanamaki seakan ditebang dari tempatnya. Dan tanpa disadari, pipi Hanamaki memerah samar.

"Apaan sih, bang! Ada-ada aja…"

"Hahaha, yaudah sih, abang cuma bercanda."

.

Pertemuan selanjutnya menjadi pertemuan yang _awkward_ bagi Hanamaki. Entah mengapa, sejak Bang Mattsun mengatakan hal yang kemarin itu, membuat Hanamaki kepikiran sampai tidak bisa tidur. Hanamaki mendadak _awkward_ setiap kali berpapasan dengan Bang Mattsun. Terlebih ketika Bang Mattsun tak sengaja menggoda Hanamaki dengan candaan yang membuat Hanamaki tambah salah paham.

"Kemarin kenapa abang panggil kamu gak nyahut?"

"Kemarin kamu gak main sama Oikawa?"

"Kemarin kemana aja, kok gak keliatan?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hanamaki menjadi salah paham terhadap Bang Mattsun. Dikiranya Bang Mattsun beneran jatuh cinta padanya.

Padahal emang iya.

.

Suatu hari, ketika mamahnya menyuruh Hanamaki untuk membeli satu gelas es selendang mayang Bang Mattsun. Hanamaki menolak keluar dari kamar dan mengurung diri di kamarnya. Ketika ditawari oleh mamahnya, Hanamaki menolak. Mamahnya pun kebingungan atas sikap putranya yang satu itu. Biasanya Hanamaki semangat empat lima ketika mamahnya baik hati mau membelikannya, sekarang malah ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Makki, mau es selendang mayang, gak?"

"Gak. Udah bosen."

Begitulah sekiranya jawaban Hanamaki atas pertanyaan mamahnya. Mamahnya menggedikkan bahunya dan keluar rumah sambil membawa gelas sakral miliknya.

"Bang Mattsun, satu gelas kayak biasa, ya." Bang Mattsun mengangguk dan menjalankan perintah pembeli setianya selama tiga minggu ini. Bang Mattsun kemudian sambil tangannya membuat satu porsi favorit mamahnya Hanamaki.

"Anaknya kemana, bu?"

"Eh? Ada di dalem, dia tumben banget gak mau keluar."

Mendengar pernyataan dari mamahnya Hanamaki membuat Bang Mattsun kebingungan. Jangan-jangan Hanamaki marah gara-gara dirinya. Bang Mattsun terdiam sejenak membuat mamahnya Hanamaki kebingungan, "Kenapa, bang?"

"Ah, enggak." Bang Mattsun hampir kehilangan fokusnya dan kembali menuang santan ke dalam gelas. Setelah siap, gelas itu pun di beri kepada mamahnya Hanamaki.

Hanamaki bisa melihat interaksi antara mamahnya dengan Bang Mattsun dari balik gorden transparan di kamarnya. Sesekali pandangan Hanamaki tertuju pada senyum bang Mattsun ketika menerima gelas dari mamahnya. Dan sesekali juga Hanamaki mengintip mata malasnya Bang Mattsun.

Lagi, wajah Hanamaki memerah tanpa sebab.

"Bego, ngapain juga sih gua naksir sama tukang es? Gak ada pilihan lain apa, ya?" batin Hanamaki mulai sebal pada dirinya sendiri. Hanamaki ingin salah paham pada dirinya bahwa ia suka pada Bang Mattsun hanyalah fiktif belaka. Hanamaki masih tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada tukang es selendang mayang tersebut.

.

Setelah menerima sejumlah uang tunai dari mamahnya Hanamaki, Bang Mattsun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dan mamahnya Hanamaki pun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Selanjutnya Bang Mattsun mengintip arah jendela kamar Hanamaki. Bang Mattsun tahu jendela kamar itu merupakan jendela kamar milik Hanamaki karena waktu itu pernah sekali Bang Mattsun melihat jendela itu terbuka dan dengan mata tajamnya ia melihat ada tulisan 'Hanamaki' disana. Wajar saja Bang Mattsun tahu.

Hanamaki dari balik jendela bisa melihat bang Mattsun yang mengintip-intip kamarnya, ia bisa lihat raut penasaran bang Mattsun seperti perampok. Dan disisi lain hati Hanamaki terasa menghangat, Hanamaki menampar pipinya dan menutup gorden berwarna abu-abunya.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Oikawa memanggil Hanamaki tepat pukul empat sore seperti biasanya. Dan saat itu pula Bang Mattsun seperti biasa bakal nangkring di depan rumahnya.

Hanamaki dari dalam kamar mendengar ada Oikawa di luar menunggu dirinya untuk pergi main, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak mau bertemu dengan bang Mattsun.

Disisi lain, Bang Mattsun berharap Hanamaki memunculkan batang hidungnya setelah beberapa hari belakangan tidak keluar. Bang Mattsun sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Hanamaki.

"Makki!" sudah ke tiga kali Oikawa memanggil Hanamaki namun yang dipanggil tak memunculkan raganya.

Mamahnya yang sedang asyik menyeruput es selendang mayangnya, terganggu mendengar suara seseorang dari luar, ia pun akhirnya menghentikan tontonannya sebentar selagi kakinya melangkah untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Loh? Oikawa?"

"Makkinya ada, tante?"

"Oh, ada. Sebentar ya?" mamahnya Hanamaki pun kembali masuk ke rumah untuk memanggil anaknya. Ia pun memulai mengetuk-ketuk pintu putra sulungnya.

"Makki, ada Oikawa di luar, tuh." Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Bilang aja aku lagi sakit, Ma!" Mamahnya Hanamaki pun panik mendengar ujaran sang buah hati yang ternyata sedang sakit.

"Kamu sakit apa? Buka dulu dong pintunya." Mamahnya terus mengetuk-ketuk pintunya memohon untuk masuk. Ingin melihat keadaan anaknya. Siapa sih yang gak panik dengar anaknya sakit? Anak satu-satunya lagi.

Mamahnya mendengar suara kuncian dari dalam dan nampaklah Hanamaki dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kamu kenapa, nak?" mamahnya berasa nyesak melihat keadaan putranya yang begitu mengkhawatirkan. Ia bisa lihat pipinya yang memerah. Serta rambutnya yang agak berantakan menambah kesan bahwa Hanamaki sedang sakit—menurut pandangan ibunya.

"Kamu sakit beneran? Apa yang dirasa?" mamahnya Hanamaki mendorong anaknya masuk ke kamar dan menidurkan Hanamaki di atas ranjang single miliknya.

Oikawa yang mendengar suara kepanikan mamahnya Hanamaki dari dalam, membelalakkan matanya dan langsung nyelonong masuk.

"Makki kenapa?" Oikawa heboh di dalam rumahnya Hanamaki. Oikawa panik melihat temannya yang—menurut pandangannya—terlihat sedang kurang sehat. Bang Mattsun yang berada di luar jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, namun siapa Bang Mattsun yang seenak jidat masuk ke rumah orang? Bang Mattsun memilih menunggu dan menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengar dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Atau mungkin siapa tahu Oikawa mau berbagi kisahnya tentang apa yang terjadi pada temannya.

.

Oikawa terkejut dengan wajah Hanamaki yang memerah, namun saat tangannya menyentuh kening temannya—mamahnya Hanamaki keluar untuk mengambil kompresan—tidak terasa panas.

"Elu beneran sakit, Makki? Lu sakit apa?" Hanamaki tidak menjawab memilih menatap temannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Hanamaki berpura-pura bersin demi meyakinkan Oikawa bahwasannya sebenarnya ia memang sakit.

"Lu demam, ya, Makki?" Hanamaki mengangguk lemah. Dan mamahnya kembali ke kamar untuk mengompres Hanamaki.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Oikawa pamit dan keluar dari kediaman Hanamaki. Bang Mattsun yang masih _stand by_ hampir dua puluh menit langsung menerjang Oikawa untuk berbagi informasi.

"Hei, dek Oikawa! Sini deh." Oikawa menoleh dan menghampiri Bang Mattsun dengan tatapan bingung. Bukannya seharusnya Bang Mattsun ke gang sebelah? Kenapa dia masih ada disini?

"Kenapa, bang?"

"Temen kamu mana?"

"Siapa-oh! Makki? Dia gak main dulu soalnya sakit."

"Sakit apa?"

"Demam-eh? Bang Mattsun kenapa nanyain dia?"

"Eh? Enggak kok. Gak ada apa-apa." Bang Mattsun segera pergi dari sana setelah mendapat sedikit informasi dari Oikawa. Dalam hati Bang Mattsun sedih karena untuk beberapa hari belakangan ia tidak dapat berjumpa langsung dengan Hanamaki. Dan hari ini, Bang Mattsun tambah sedih ketika mendengar Hanamaki sakit. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu dan detak jantung yang tak karuan tiap kali Bang Mattsun melihat Hanamaki, membuat Bang Mattsun tersadar bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hanamaki.

Pipinya pun mulai memerah padam.

"Ah, tuh kan gua jadi naksir beneran!"

.

Sudah tiga hari Bang Mattsun tidak mangkir di depan rumah Hanamaki membuat mamahnya khawatir karena ia tidak dapat membeli es selendang mayang jualannya.

Setiap jam empat sore, mamahnya Hanamaki selalu menunggu di depan rumahnya demi segelas es selendang mayang. Namun tiga hari ini ia harus puasa es selendang mengingat Bang Mattsun tidak _stand by_ disana.

"Bang Mattsun kok gak lewat-lewat, ya?" mamahnya Hanamaki menggumam khawatir sambil kepalanya celingak-celinguk di depan gerbang rumahnya. Hanamaki tiba-tiba keluar rumah dan mulai memakai sandal, kini melihat mamahnya yang mondar-mandir gak jelas dengan gelas sakral ditangannya.

"Ngapain sih, ma?"

"Nungguin tukang es langganan mamah, lah! Udah tiga hari mamah puasa es selendangnya Bang Mattsun." Mamahnya mendadak galak membuat Hanamaki kaget.

"Yaudah sih, ma. Makki cuma nanya." Hanamaki sudah memakai sandal jepit dengan bola digendongannya, bersiap untuk pergi. Mau main bola sama Oikawa.

"Eh? Mau kemana kamu?" mamahnya Hanamaki buru-buru mencegat sang buah hati yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit demam benerannya kemarin.

 _Jadi ternyata, tiga hari yang lalu, Hanamaki yang awalnya ingin pura-pura sakit, ternyata paginya demam beneran._

"Mau main sama Oikawa di lapangan."

"Nanti kalo ada Bang Mattsun, mamah nitip, ya?"

"Nitip salam?"

"Bukan, _atuh_! Nitip beli esnya!"

"Gak sempet, ah!" Hanamaki langsung kabur keluar gerbang.

"Eh! Makki! Kamu mulai durhaka sama mamah, ya?"

"Sekali-kali boleh lah!" Hanamaki makin menjauh, terpaksa untuk hari ini, mamahnya Hanamaki kembali puasa es selendang mayang.

.

Sebuah lapangan sepi yang berdekatan dengan rumah Pak RT Mizoguchi, ada dua remaja yang sedang beradu main bola. Berdua saja, karena memang tidak ada remaja lain seperti mereka. Yang ada hanyalah anak-anak balita yang main sepeda roda tiga. Sangat tidak cocok bagi remaja enam belas tahun macam Hanamaki dan Oikawa bermain sepeda roda tiga. Terlalu MKKB soalnya.

 _Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia!_

.

Duk!

"GOL!" Hanamaki selebrasi ala pemain bola Christiano Ronaldo ditengah lapangan. Oikawa selaku _keeper_ mendengus kesal.

"Ah, Makki curang!"

"Apanya, sih? Elunya aja yang lemah. Instingnya diasah lagi, makanya!"

"Elu sama nyebelinnya sama tukang batagor itu, tau!"

"Tukang batagor?"

"Iya, Bang Iwa-chan si tukang batagor."

"Apa? Bang Iwa- _chan_?" Oikawa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanamaki langsung saja ia duduk di pinggiran lapangan sambil menyeka keringatnya yang bercucuran. Hanamaki juga ikutan duduk disamping Oikawa dan menaruh bola di sampingnya.

"Iya, Bang Iwa-chan itu tukang batagor langganan mamah gue. Gue sering banget diledekin sama dia."

"Ya, iyalah. Elu itu kan tipe _hina-able_."

"Makki jahat, ih!" Hanamaki tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan kawan disampingnya mengerucut sebal. "Biar gue bilangin ke Bang Mattsun, loh!"

"Eh _anjir_ lu bawa-bawa Bang Mattsun. Gak ada hubungannya, woi!"

"Hahahaha, lu gak tau? Bang Mattsun tuh naksir elu tau!"

"Ngaco lu, dih!"

"Eh, Makki. Beneran tau!" Oikawa menarik lengan Hanamaki yang hendak berdiri, Hanamaki bisa lihat wajah seriusnya Oikawa. Jantung Hanamaki berdegup.

 _Yabai…_

Hanamaki ingin semua ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Hanamaki mencoba untuk mengukir senyum padahal jantungnya sedang menari di dalam dadanya.

"Hah! Candaan lu garing amat, woi!"

"Gak percaya? Tuh, orangnya ngeliatin!" Oikawa melepas lengan Hanamaki dan tangannya menunjuk seseorang dengan pakaian casual dan topi bertuliskan, _My Kokoro For You_ yang melekat di kepalanya, berjalan membawa satu gelas besar berisi es selendang mayang. Kepala Hanamaki menoleh ke belakang dengan mode _slow-motion_ guna melihat apa yang sedang Oikawa tunjukan padanya. Jantung Hanamaki pun mendadak senam zumba.

 _Bang Mattsun?_

Oikawa bangun dari duduknya dan menyingkir beberapa langkah demi memberi ruang untuk Bang Mattsun dan _Confused_!Hanamaki.

Bang Mattsun membuka topinya dan nampaklah wajah yang sangat Hanamaki kenal. Wajah yang sering mengintipnya lewat jendela setiap jam empat sore. Wajah yang terlihat malas namun tetap mempesona jika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Tubuh dan pakaian yang sering Hanamaki lihat, kini terlihat berbeda. Melihat dihadapannya ada keindahan yang hakiki, Hanamaki mendadak ingin mati.

 _Tidak-tidak-tidak. Pasti tujuan Bang Mattsun kemari pasti cuma mau jalan-jalan, bukan mau nembak dirinya. Bukan._

"Dek Makki." Juga tidak menyangka bahwa suara Bang Mattsun sebegini gagahnya. Hanamaki hanya bisa membeku disana. Diam-diam Oikawa membuka ponsel dan merekam momen sakral itu.

Bang Mattsun menyodorkan gelas berisi es selendang mayang pada Hanamaki, Hanamaki menerimanya dengan tangan yang gemetar dan menatap bingung terhadap gelas tersebut. Mencoba untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja. "Buat siapa ini?"

"Buat Mamah kamu, bilang aja _pajak jadian_ nya Bang Mattsun sama Hanamaki."

"Oh… Bang Mattsun sama-EH?" Bang Mattsun tertawa melihat Hanamaki yang blushing parah di depannya. Dengan keberanian yang tersimpan, Bang Mattsun menggenggam satu tangan Hanamaki yang menganggur di atas udara, "Abang tahu ini mendadak. Abang juga tahu ini aneh. Tapi, sejak pertama kali Abang melihat Makki, jantung abang serasa mau copot gitu. Awalnya mungkin jantungan biasa, dan bahkan gak percaya abang naksir kamu udah lama. Tapi, Abang udah gak bisa berdenial lagi di depan Makki. Hanamaki, kamu mau jadi pacar abang? Yang secara nyata hanyalah seorang pedagang es selendang mayang biasa?"

Hanamaki juga tidak bisa berdenial lagi jikalau Bang Mattsun ternyata mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sudah lama katanya, tapi kapan? Hanamaki tak ingin mengingat. Kepalanya malah pusing setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Bang Mattsun secara eksklusif.

"Bang Mattsun, curang!"

"Hah? Curang kenapa?"

"Harusnya Makki duluan yang bilang gitu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Abang gak tau, apa? Makki juga suka sama Bang Mattsun. Makki gak ngerti juga kenapa bisa Makki naksir sama tukang es selendang mayang kayak abang! Syakit hati Makki, bang!"

Bang Mattsun tidak percaya ternyata Hanamaki juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Meskipun awalnya mereka berdua berdenial dan menganggap perasaan itu hanya fiktif belaka, sekarang takdir sedang berada dihadapan. Mereka berdua sudah tidak cukup kuat untuk membendung rasa itu.

"Jadi?" Bang Mattsun menunggu jawaban yang pasti dari remaja yang ada di depannya. Hanamaki pun tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya. Bang Mattsun pun memeluknya disusul protes oleh Hanamaki karena es yang Hanamaki genggam nyaris tumpah.

Nun jauh, tugas Oikawa sebagai kameramen dadakan telah usai. Ia mematikan rekamannya.

"Sip! Nanti gua _upload_ ke _WeTube_ , ah! Oh iya-Bang Mattsun! Jangan lupa perjanjiannya, ya! Es selendang mayang gratis selama seminggu!"

.

 **Abis ?**

.

 **a/n : [*Nakusho = plesetan drama Bollywood, aslinya mah, Nakusha.]**

 **HOLAAW, Des kembali nge-fic dengan pair Matsu-Hana yang ternyata ONYOE BAT TAU! Ahhh, aku jatuh hati sama pair si duo-meme ini ahhhh, anjir ah!/gaje**

 **MAAFKAN ATAS KE-GAJEAN, DAN KEGARINGAN DARI FIC INI DARI AWAL HINGGA AKHIR, LAHIR DAN BATIN!/bungkuk**

 **Oh iya, ada OMAKE-nya nih!**

.

OMAKE

.

Sebuah kontrakan kecil yang berpenghuni dua orang niagawan beda jalur sedang _preparing_ untuk berjualan pukul empat sore nanti. Yang satu tukang es selendang mayang bernama Bang Mattsun, yang satu tukang batagor bernama Bang Iwaizumi.

"Iwa, cara nembak orang gimana, sih?" Iwaizumi yang sedang mengaduk bumbu kacang di atas wajan sontak kaget dan menoleh kearah Mattsun dengan wajah memelas.

"Heh _anjir_ , lu mau bunuh orang? Elu punya dendam kesumat sama siapa?" Iwaizumi mematikan kompor dan kembali pada panci berisi adonan batagor yang siap digoreng nanti.

" _Dodol_! bukan gitu! Caranya menyatakan cinta maksudnya. Cinta, Iwa. CINTA!" Iwaizumi melihat pipi kawan seperjuangannya itu memerah tomat tidak seperti biasanya. "Yaudahlah, kalo gak mau bantu, mah." Kelamaan melihat muka Iwaizumi yang terdiam, Mattsun menyerah duluan.

"Eit-eit-eit… gue belon jawab, Tsun!" Iwaizumi buru-buru mencegat langkah Mattsun yang terlihat sudah pesimis. Jadi ini alasan Mattsun gak dagang tiga hari gara-gara mikirin pujaan hati? Iwaizumi membatin sambil tertawa geli.

Iwaizumi tolak pinggang sambil wajahnya berpose seakan sedang berpikir keras. Mattsun menunggu jawaban dari sang ahli cinta.

"Nah, gini. Kasih aja tuh es dagangan lu sebagai mahar, lamar, trus nikah. Kelar deh perkara."

"Cara lu ngomong enteng banget, _anjir_."

"Lah, emang gitu kan? Enaknya langsung ajakin nikah. Ngapain pake pacaran dulu. Udah mapan juga, kan? Heran gue kenapa lu betah banget masih jualan es."

"Masalahnya tuh bocah masih enam belas tahun, _dodol_! Soal dagangan, itu bukan urusan lu." Iwaizumi mangap-mangap mendengar ujaran Mattsun yang naksir bocah SMA umur enam belas tahun. Memasang muka, _Hell you, Tsun!_

 _Padahal Iwaizumi sebenarnya juga naksir sama Oikawa, tapi dia masih mikir-mikir apakah benar Oikawa adalah takdirnya? Ah, sudahlah._

Iwaizumi berdehem sebentar, "Yaudah, tinggal bilang aja lu demen sama dia. Terus bikin perjanjian, _'tunggu lima tahun lagi nanti ya, beb. Abis itu nanti akang nikahin. Maharnya es selendang mayang'_ gitu, Tsun!" Mattsun mau ketawa ngakak rasanya ngeliat Iwaizumi berlagak seperti itu. Mana suaranya dibikin sok imut gitu.

Namun, dibalik ide Iwaizumi barusan, Mattsun malah ingat Oikawa, temannya Hanamaki.

"Hari ini gua libur lagi deh dagangnya!"

.

Mattsun berjalan menuju kediaman Oikawa yang kebetulan bertemu ketika Oikawa sedang berjalan habis dari warung.

"Dek, Oikawa!"

"Bang Mattsun?" Oikawa terhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya dan mereka berdua pun mengobrol. Mattsun meminta bantuan Oikawa agar bisa bicara dengan Hanamaki.

.

 **-Beneran Abis-[dengan gaje-nya]**

 **.**

 **Thanks for Read, Fav, Foll, or Review!**

 **[August, 14** **th** **2017]**

 **Hades DD**


End file.
